


Late Night Fun

by AVeryConfusedBird



Series: Assholes Of The Round Table Extra [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Aftercare, Begging, Blow Jobs, Come Shot, Creampie, Cunnilingus, Daddy Kink, Demons, Devils, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Play, Erotic Electrostimulation, Faeries - Freeform, Large Cock, M/M, Making Out, Masturbation, Minor Gods - Freeform, Monsters, Multi, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Penis In Vagina Sex, Pixies, Power Bottom, Power Dynamics, Praise Kink, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Size Difference, Smut, Spanking, Squirting, Teasing, Threesome - M/M/M, Trans Male Character, Unsafe Sex, fey, size queen, unbeta'd we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-11-12 01:59:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18001646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AVeryConfusedBird/pseuds/AVeryConfusedBird
Summary: Cornelius' fingers just weren't enough, Luckily with two boyfriends beginning to wake.





	1. Galahad

**Author's Note:**

> Please note, Cornelius is a Trans male, I do refer to Cornelius' genitals using typically female associated names, in case you aren't comfortable with it!
> 
>  
> 
> *Hits post* Now all of china knows your kinks.

It was the gentle sound of whimpering that woke Percival first. Confused tired eyes flickered around, the world spinning around him as confused arms tried to find the source.

It was the scratching, flailing hands of his boyfriend that woke Galahad. Eyes adjusting much easier to the darkness of the room and the sudden startle, he took Percival’s hands, confirming his presence as he settled the smaller boy back down to a state when he could wake up safely, it was then Galahad noticed the absence of his smallest boyfriend that a small confusion raised itself, eyes glancing about before settling on Cornelius at the edge of their bed. Wings twitching, legs wide, small graceful hands working between his legs and small quiet desperate moans leaving his lips.

Cornelius was beginning to get frustrated, having spent a good while trying to chase an orgasm he was beginning to falter. His fingers too short, too small to give him the pleasured feeling of being full that he craved, the toy box under lock and key, too loud to get to without waking his lovers. He released a shaky sigh of relief feeling the sheets begin to move as he pulled his fingers free, wiping them against his legs he shuffled back towards his boyfriends.

Percival was somewhat awake he could tell, bright purple eyes partially open as they focused on him, coming into view. Galahad was also, much more so dark eyes trailing over his body. With a signature lustful fey glance, he leant down and kissed Percival gently, coaxing the man awake as his hands trailed his chest towards his exposed cock, the fey always so glad they often slept without the pain of clothes between him and his goal.

Percival’s eyes opened more with surprise as his boyfriend gave gentle strokes to his cock, tongue running over his lips as he moaned gently, hands immediately heading towards Cornelius, holding onto those beautiful hips, stroking his sides, small flickers of lightening brushing over his fingers and against his lover’s sensitive skin.

 Cornelius’ wings fluttered behind him as he kissed Percival, pulling away after a moment to treat a just as eager Galahad to the same attention  
“I know you’re both awake, I want to go again” he pulled away breathless watching as his lovers awaken, combing wild strands of hair from their faces back. A wicked, yet loving grin on his face. Galahad looked to Percival  
“I’ll take the first round while you wake up properly?” With a gentle nod and a kiss as a response, Cornelius gasped in delight as dark clawed hands gripped his hips, pulling him over to his tallest boyfriend to settle on top, his wet cunt dripping against Galahad cock. With a lazy roll of his hips, he grinned down at Galahad  
“No need to waste time, I’ve already prepped” he smiled, back arching as Galahad pressed his hips up into the grind, moving his hands to his lover’s ass, giving a playful little spank  
“Oh, I know love, we heard" With a mischievous grin, Galahad Continued  
"Maybe we shouldn’t then, teach a naughty little slut a lesson that he shouldn’t play without his daddies’ permission” Galahad's grin only widened at the sinful moan that left Cornelius lips, followed by a whine of displeasure  
“Please daddy no, no teasing, just wanna get fucked, wanna feel your cock so deep...” sharp nails scratched over the demonic markings across his skin, finding anything to desperately hold onto  
“Very well baby, but don’t think you’re going to get off easily for breaking the rules” Galahad raised Cornelius hips, resting the head of his thick clock against Cornelius’ wet pussy, pressing against the entrance.

The breath left Cornelius’ mouth in lewd pants and desperate moans feeling Galahad’s cock against him, whining in delight as he felt his thick cock inch by inch, spreading him open and filling him up fully. It was a sensation he loved, the slight burning stretch as the demon attempted to entirely fit is cock in Cornelius’ tight pussy.

 

Percival watched lazily, smiling at Galahad’s teasing and their bottoms moans of desperation, lazily stroking a hand over his own cock.

God’s was he lucky to be able to watch a beautiful sight.

Galahad’s lean figure laid back against the bed, tone chest scratched up from Cornelius’ sharp nails and last night’s activities, hands wrapped around the small waist fingers meeting at the back, cock slowly disappearing inch by inch into the tight, dripping pussy, mouth open in a slight pant, soft moans and laps of his long tongue over his drying mouth, eyes focused on Cornelius.  
Cornelius was a beautiful sight on his own, in his own way. Tiny and delicate, his wings twitching and fluttering in delight, leant back with legs wide open, displaying his dripping cunt as it was stuffed, shamelessly letting out the most beautiful, lewd moans, golden eyes rolling back in delight, his right hand spreading his cunt middle finger eagerly rubbing his clit, his left squeezing at his small, perky breast.

 

Cornelius whimpered as he was finally seated, his lovers’ cock entirely within him, head rubbing deep inside of him, bending his channel as it saw fit. He sat for a moment, whining as he adjusted, before looking back down at Galahad  
“Daddy, move please” he whimpered, grinding his hips for emphasis  
“Oh no whore, you wanted to play, and you were naughty. you want my cock and my cum in your tight pussy? You gotta earn it” Galahad smirked, leaning further back face barely giving away the pleasure he felt as Cornelius shuddered around him, letting out a bratty whine, grinding his hips harder  
“Don’t push it you teasing little slut” with the biggest pout Cornelius could muster he leant forward, hands resting against Galahad’s chest, hips raising, circling slowly, teasing. Pulling Galahad’s cock almost all the way out before spearing himself back on it, head thrown back as he let out the most sinful of moans.

Galahad watched in delight as the blond set the pace, hips bouncing quickly, the lewd slap of skin made wet with the slick dripping from his hole, grinding and jerking his beautiful Cornelius moaned, desperate to please his daddy as much as himself. Beautiful mouth open, panting breaths and moans spilling out with every bounce of his hips, knowing his size allowed him to fill Cornelius perfectly, able to rub against that perfectly spot with little to no effort.  
With a wicked grin, he began thrusting his hips to harshly meet the others bounces, growling in response to the heavenly noise Cornelius let out. Trailing his hands up, his left stopped at his small lovers’ chest, sharp dark claws teasing over the nipple, pinching and tugging. His right continuing to his lover’s face, fingers stroking against Cornelius bottom lip. Galahad shuddered in delight, strict form finally faulting as Cornelius opened his mouth, welcoming the digits into his warm mouth, running his tongue over the pads of his fingers, sucking lightly

 

“Oh, you’re such a good little whore, aren’t you?” Cornelius couldn’t hold back the moan at Galahad’s praising, barely breaking a sweat at the near brutal pace the demon was capable of. Cornelius was not built to take the levels of strength that the demon displayed but that made everything _so much better_. His breath was ragged as he felt his end draw near, feeling nothing more than a toy for the demon to play with, the thought only delighted him further.  
Galahad’s pleasured moans and growls turning out right primal as he felt his end drawing closer, mumbling constant praises to the blonde  
“God you’re always so tight, so wet for us, such a good boy” his hands dropped back to his lovers hips, holding them steady, one finger moving to his lovers clit, stroking and teasing touches as he continued slamming his hips up into his lover, chasing that sweet release “come love, I know you want to your squeezing so hard, you’ve been such a good boy for me”

 

The permission was all Cornelius needed, eyes rolling back letting out a loud, moaning scream that there was no doubt their flatmates heard as his orgasm hit him, cum gushing out as he squirted around Galahad. He whines as the stimulation continued, Galahad’s thrusts brushing against all the right places mouth open as near silent screams of overstimulated pleasure left him, far too breathless to muster the voice.

With a few final uneven thrusts, the floodgates opened. Cornelius could have cried from relief when warm cum began to fill him, Galahad’s strong tight grip holding his hips steady, pulling him as deep as he could go, second orgasm hitting him harder, while weaker than the first none the less pleasurable. Cornelius collapsed against the demon’s chest, settling comfortably abdomen warm and heavy from being stuffed full of Galahad’s cum, thick demon cock trapping it deep inside.

 

Galahad allowed Cornelius to rest against him, gentle smile on his face as one hand stroked his blonde hair, the other his spine in long, gentle, loving motions. He always looked so beautiful fucked out, even though Galahad knew that his lovers drive was only partially satisfied with only one round.

With Percival finally fully awake, reached a gentle hand over, joining Galahad in praising their lover, before he began to move Cornelius towards himself.  
a whine from Cornelius as the demon’s cock left him, feeling the following gush if slick and cum, he grinned as his form was pressed against the sheets and pillows of their bed as his orders came from Percival.

 

“Alright love you know how this works. On your knees, head down. My turn"


	2. Percival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Percival gets his turn at treating Cornelius

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please note, Cornelius is a Trans male, I do refer to Cornelius' genitals using typically female associated names, in case you aren't comfortable with it!

Cornelius laid with his hips in the air, panting softly, whimpering slightly at the lack of stimulation beyond the drip of slick and cum over his cunt. He whined tossing his head back about to wiggle his hips to get Percival’s attention when he felt it. Percival’s tongue licked over his clit and lips with one broad slow stroke, dipping inside, pushing Galahad’s cum back in him as it did. His tongue was slow and teasing as Percival gripped Cornelius’ hips, anchoring the squirming fey in place stopping his hips from collapsing.

Cornelius Keened in pleasure as Percival’s skilled tongue lapped at the seam of his pussy, cleaning him of Galahad’s cum and his own slick, another wave gushing out as he clenched around nothing, painfully empty.

Percival decided to change that last thing, letting out his own groan of pleasure as his finger slipped past the ring of muscles and into the velvety heat

“You’re such a good boy for us aren’t you? So beautiful, so talented” Percival moaned, kissing Cornelius’ clit as he moved his finger teasingly slow, drawing out a desperate whine from Cornelius

“Yes! Yes! I’m a good boy, be such a good boy for you just more please!” Cornelius sobbed out, desperate already for more attention, whimpering at the loss when Percival pulled away

“But you weren’t, we’re you?” His voice was dark, switching the mood instantly as he withdrew his fingers, resting his hand against Cornelius’ ass

“How many fingers did you use? Be honest with me baby.” His fingers stroked the soft flesh gently, giving a little squeeze as Cornelius whimpered and held up three fingers

“Alright baby, one spank for each finger I think will do. Remember the colour system baby if it’s too much”

 Cornelius had anticipated the snack but not how good it would feel, moaning wantonly as the palm of Percival’s hand connected with his left ass cheek, lightning crackling faintly around his fingers. He whimpered as gently hands began caressing the red flesh, only a moment break before the right one was struck just as hard, causing Cornelius to moan louder, sobbing, his hands scrambling to find purchase on something beyond the soft bed. It settled when Galahad’s fingers laced with his own, a thumb gently stroking over the knuckles.

 Galahad watched them in delight, so pleased with how well Percival did, one hand ghostly over his slowly hardening cock, letting out his own gentle moans to spur them on

“That’s two” Percival commented gently, fingers moving away from Cornelius ass cheek to ghost over his pussy lips, his fingers crackling with lightning, the flicker bringing a gentle light to the darkened room.

“And lastly, three” Cornelius’ could hear the smirk in Percival’s voice as he spanked Cornelius’ wet cunt, gentle sparks flying. Cornelius moaned loudly, voice hoarse as the spank came, the tingle of the sparks against him, against his clit only adding to the pleasure and before he realised he was gushing slick, orgasm rattling his little body as he squirted, his eyes rolling back mouth open and drooling, blissed out and fucked stupid. Percival watched Cornelius, pleased with himself as he ran his fingers gently over his body in soothing motions, admiring the fucked out face

“Can you hide your wings baby? What colour?” He watched as Cornelius’ fingers slowly and shakily whisked his wings away, and he mumbled out “Green, green fucking green”

Happy with his response, Percival turned Cornelius over gently, so he was laid back on the bed

“Such a good pretty boy for us” Percival kissed Cornelius’ neck, ghosting his fingers over his nipples gently, letting sparks of lightning brush against them earning him little gasps and whimpers of delight

“Such a good boy” he’d moved his face down, taking the left nipple in his mouth, punching the left between his buzzing fingers causing Cornelius’ back to arch whimpering loudly at the stimulation

 “Fuck wanna feel you both!” Cornelius cried out, his hand was writhing next to him in the bed sheets, frantically feeling for Galahad, when much larger rougher hands brushed against his own, holding on

“I’m here love were both here, gonna be a good boy and let Percival fuck your pussy?” Galahad’s voice was in Cornelius’ ear, tongue running along the shell, gentle kisses against his head as he nodded frantically spreading his legs further, letting out a keen moan as Galahad’s fingers spread his folds, the middle rubbing roughly against his clit

“Alright I’m here baby, ready?” With a nod to Percival’s question, Cornelius could only groan in delight as he was filled again, stretched. Percival wasn’t as thick or as long as Galahad, but it was still a lot for such a little fey. And while Galahad had power behind his thrusts, Percival had considerably more speed. It didn’t take long before Percival was jackhammering into Cornelius’ wet heat with wild abandon, shocking the sheets as he gripped on tight. Cornelius’ eyes were wide and rolled back into his head, mouth open and drooling when he’d felt Galahad move, and then the press of a cock against his cheek

“That’s it, good boy” Galahad had gently turned his head to the side allowing Cornelius to wrap his

Lips around the thick cock, sucking on the head, moaning at the salty taste of Pre cum as it hit his tongue.

 

It’d felt so good taking cock from both ends, and Cornelius was beginning to lose it, his stomach was curling tightly ready to cum again, whimpering and whining around his boyfriends, thoroughly fucked out and entering sub space quickly, he pulled off from Galahad’s cock, pre-cum and spit connecting them before dripping over his face when it split, hand quickly taking over where his mouth once was stroking in quick motions

“Please cum daddies please, need your cum so badly!” He arched his back further squeezing around Percival tighter

“Yeah? Does a pretty little slut need his cunt stuffing with cum again?” Cornelius’ eyes rolled back at Percival’s words

“Yes, please fuck-cum in me, mark me yours please! Show everyone whose little slut I am” it didn’t take Percival long after that, with a few hard thrusts and a pinch to Cornelius’ clit he was cumming inside, hot and heavy filling the little fey more, cum mixing with what remained of Galahad’s.

Cornelius’ body went ridged with his final orgasm, back arching, cunt gushing around the cock that spread it, head thrown back as he let out the most sinful moan.

Cornelius, fucked out to high heaven barely registered as Galahad’s hand replaced his own, only moaning out weakly as Galahad reached orgasm, letting out a low moan, cumming over Cornelius face and breasts

“Such a good little slut, can daddy take a photo?” Cornelius nodded eagerly at Galahad’s question, as Percival pulled his phone off of the bed side stand, taking photos of Cornelius fucked out face, eyes rolled back, cum across his forehead, the bridge of his nose, over his lips and across his tits. As well as taking photos of his stretched out pussy, cum dripping out of it slowly

 

Cornelius’ eyes slowly came back into focus as he came down from his pleasure high, running his tongue over his lips to taste Galahad’s salty cum. With a low moan he finally spoke

“Holy fuck I love you guys so much” he smiled up at the pair, Galahad’s large hands running through his blond locks in soothing motions, Percival’s steady hands stroking his sides easing him down. He reached up and over, stroking both of his boyfriends faces with one hand gently, knowing that whatever came from both of them he would love, he was so beautiful wrecked by unattainable pleasure and full of love in more ways than one.

 

Galahad and Percival grinned down at him, settling themselves at his sides, kissing him gently hands stroking over his body slowly

“Whose gonna go get the water and who wants to sort the shower out?” Percival had eventually asked into the gentle quiet of their panting

“Ugh, I know I’m supposed to care about after care but honestly? I kinda just wanna be plugged and call it a night” Cornelius had added, burying his face into Percival’s shoulder

“You’ve gotta hydrate yourself baby” Percival chuckled “Are you sure you wanna...?”

“Fall asleep stuffed with both of your cum? Absolutely” Cornelius answered quickly, kissing him gently

“Very well then” Galahad, all too familiar with the Fey’s antics knew well what he was after, reaching into the bed side draw he plucked the plug out, and slipped it into Cornelius’ pussy, earning another soft whimper

“You okay? Not too much?” Galahad kissed his shoulder gently with the question

“Absolutely not, I’m in fucking heaven right now” came the response as Cornelius wiggled his hips, happily adjusting to the new weight inside him

“We should at least get in the bath, or just shower quickly, and get these sheets off” Percival Sat up to Cornelius’ Dismay and displeased whine, as he flicked the bedside light on searching for the bottle of water they kept near by

“Come on baby after care is aftercare it has to happen” Galahad chimed in, hauling Cornelius up and over his shoulder with little issue, causing Cornelius to gasp out in surprise and laugh as he laid over Galahad’s shoulder in defeat

“Fine fine but let’s hurry, I’m tired”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! all kudos, comments and bookmarks are greatly appreciated!! and please, do so if you enjoyed!


End file.
